The Legend and The Tyrant
by mccdrawing
Summary: In search for Vegeta, Brolly and Paragus land on Namek and encounter a familiar villainous stranger. Now with the danger known as 'The Legendary Super Saiyan' on the loose will the universe be destroyed as everything, or near that, is destroyed in his path? AU. Cover photo belongs to Link-LeoB on DeviantArt.


**Hey people! So this is a little unexpected but****_LordCybot_**** was having issues with a his/her computer dealing with a blue-screen-of-death and asked politely if I could upload this for them. Obviously I agreed and here it is! Full credit goes to the true author ****_LordCybot_****!**

**And speaking of ****_LordCybot_****...they have a word or two for you right now!**

_**LordCybot:**__** This is an alternate universe on the premise that Frieza wins on Namek and Goku never ascends to Super Saiyan. Paragus, Brolly's father, tracked Vegeta to Namek in order kill him and Brolly accompanies him. As a plot device all Saiyans can sense energy. And now our story begins!**_

**Alrighty then...I will mention I did some edits here and there as requested by********_LordCybot_**** and turned out to be quite fun! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**And finally...****_LordCybot_**** and I do ****_not_**** own DBZ...but ****_man_**** wouldn't ****_that_**** be a grand time in a park! :P**

* * *

Brolly and Paragus had just arrived on Namek and as they were leaving their ship Paragus sensed an incredibly large power level.

"Hm thats the largest power level on the planet...it must be Vegeta. Come along Brolly." Brolly grunted his compliance and with that they set off to the location of the energy

_ Several minutes later  
_  
Brolly and Paragus land to discover a battle field with several bodies scattered about. "This must be the work if Vegeta! I'll have my revenge yet on the Prince." said Paragus who was met with a chilling voice

"Oh so other Saiyans survived did they?"

He heard Brolly speak up, "Who are you?" Paragus turned to meet the face of an Ice-jin he did not know.

The stranger spoke "My name is Lord Frieza and my power level is 20,000,000 that's less then half of my full power! So unless you want to die monkey, kneel before your new master."

_'Hah arrogant, should be easy for Brolly'_ Paragus thought before yelling in defiance, "I kneel to no one you piece of trash!" Paragus then thrusted his left hand foward with his fingers extended and a light emitted from the mind control device on his hand. "Brolly attack!"

The receiver on Brolly's forehead responded by emitting the same light and the expression of Brolly's normally calm face changed into one of rage. Brolly charged Frieza, with his hand winding up for a punch. Frieza merely caught his hand in mid-arc.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocked, Brolly threw another punch with his other hand. Catching that punch as well Frieza scoffed, "Pathetic," and with that Frieza threw Broly's fists to each of his sides and delivered a devastating kicked to Brolly's gut that sent him flying.

When Brolly managed to stop himself after flying about 100 feet back he noticed a freshly dug mound of dirt and a man in a yellow gi next to it, but these were not things that bothered him, oh no. What Brolly saw next finally broke his mind after years of slavery to his father and the device. He saw the familiar face of Kakkarot.

"Ka-Kakkarot?" He stuttered, "Kakkarot!" Then with immense rage evident in his voice he screamed, "KAKKAROT!"

Paragus having recognized his grip on control loosening immediately tried using the device to stop Brolly. "Brolly! Calm down, now!"

Frieza having decided to not wait any longer chimed in, "Oh was that monkey your friend? It was so much fun killing him." Brolly changed into his Super Saiyan state in an instant; he looked up at the sky, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Paragus recognized what was happening and his whole being became filled with fear.

"No…he's transforming…" His left arm fell to his side as he lost all hope, "There's no stopping him now…he's going to kill s all!" He said stricken down by fear and gazing up at the darkening sky that seemed as if it was responding to that of what was going on.

* * *

_**LordCybot: And done! Tell me what you think about this part and what you think of the fight scene I want to know all your thoughts and any questions you have!**_


End file.
